


Being Good

by Salted_Caramel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dark!Arthur, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Smut, gang-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Caramel/pseuds/Salted_Caramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU in which magic users are caught, sold, bred and used. Merlin is Arthur’s sex slave and his teammates come over for a good old fashioned team bonding gang-bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Good

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m going to hell for this. I have my VIP ticket ready. Please read the warnings and the tags before you proceed with this fic. It is riddled with non-con, riddled, I tell you. I repeat, **This fic contains non-con as well as other things that can be considered triggering. Please read the tags before you proceed.**
> 
> Thank you so much to Tee and one other friend who were kind enough to beta this fic for me. Thank you!

The chains around Merlin's wrists rattled loudly as he clenched his fists. His cock was already straining against the plastic cockcage, trying so very hard to become erect, red hot flesh pressing against the contraption.

Arthur laughed, endeared as he patted Merlin's bound cock. He thumbed at the tight clutch of Merlin's arsehole, tugged until the pretty pink from within was revealed.

He had been so lucky, to find such a gem in the hovel that had been the tiny village of Ealdor. Such a pretty little sorcerer. He'd been chaste and untouched before Arthur had laid hands on him.

Opening the bottle of lube with his teeth, Arthur held the bottle high over Merlin and tilted the bottle. It travelled, slick and vicious in a smooth sheen into Merlin’s hole.

“No. _Please. Master._ Too much. It's too much.” Merlin wailed after a moment, struggling against Arthur’s grip that, practically folding him in half.

“Hush,” Arthur said, continued to drip the lube in until it overflowed, dribbling over Merlin's tight balls, his bound cock and between his cheeks. “This is your punishment, remember? How many times have I told you not to let anyone touch you? Even if it’s my own father.”

“But,” Merlin sobbed, trying to squirm away from the cold lube. “He said-”

“It doesn't matter what he said. Unless you hear it from my lips... _No one_. Is that understood?”

Merlin nodded frantically, as if hoping it would somehow make Arthur take pity on him. He didn't.

When he finally stopped, Merlin was a squirming, whimpering mess.

“You're not to spill a single drop.” Arthur ordered, setting the bottle down. He pried Merlin open again with both hands, thumbs rubbing at the soft pleats of flesh.

Merlin nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he gnawed on his bottom lip. His arse screwed tight, clenched shut.

It made Arthur swell with pride, at how well trained his pet sorcerer was. “You know what to do next, don't you, Merlin?”

“Yes, Master,” Merlin said, nodding as he rolled onto all fours, legs shaking like a newborn colt. He crawled closer and had to stop often, face adorable with discomfort as he tried so very hard to not let go.

He tried to undo the fly of Arthur's trousers with his mouth, tonguing at the metal and tugging with his teeth. It was futile, the zipper pull was too small. Forgetting his place, Merlin let out a frustrated sound, choking out a sob as he rubbed his face against his master’s thighs. “ _Please. I can’t-_ ”

Instantly, Arthur gripped the back of Merlin's collar, tugging at the fine leather. “I spoil you, don’t I?” He tsked, undoing his trousers, tugging at them until they were halfway down his thighs. His grasped his cock -- thick and wet with precome-- at the base and dragged it across those delectable soft lips.

Merlin took the piece of flesh in his wet, sloppy mouth until his nose was pressed up against blond pubic hair.

Arthur groaned, head thrown back, eyes barely parted as he fisted Merlin’s head with both hands and tugged him closer. “Gods,” he groaned, “your mouth.” But it wasn’t just his mouth, it was _everything_ about him, his expression, this body, the sounds he made. There was just something about him that made Arthur want to covet and flaunt him.

He was slowly fucking into Merlin’s sweet, hot mouth when he heard the front door open, and footsteps along the corridor.

Merlin stiffened, shoulders rigid for a moment before he began to struggle, slipping off Arthur’s cock with a loud slurp. “Master?” he asked, eyes wide with alarm, precome and saliva running down his chin.

“Don’t look so scared, pet. It’s just some footy mates coming over to visit. You remember them, don’t you?” Ignoring his aching cock, Arthur thumbed the trail of precome, pushing the fluid back into Merlin’s mouth, making him suck. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to please them. You're going to let them do whatever they want to you. No ifs or buts.”

Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur’s mates entered the living room, still in their footy kits, sweaty from practice.

“I see you started without us,” Gwaine said with a grin.

“Just finishing up, actually.” Tucking his still hard cock back into his pants, Arthur pressed against Merlin’s shoulder with his foot and pushed.

Merlin fell onto his back, looking anxious as Gwaine ran his fingers through his hair.

“Elyan couldn’t make it by the way. Poor guy’s so pussy whipped with this new bird.”

“More fun for you then,” Arthur said with a shrug as he turned the telly on. As much as he wanted to see Merlin get fucked, he knew how almost boner killingly chatty Gwaine could be.  

“I’m excited. You’ve been showing off your pet for ages.” Getting down on his knees, Gwaine started to inspect Merlin, tracing his cheekbones, cupping his neck and trailing his fingers down to pinch at a nipple. He toyed with Merlin’s lip, fingers delving into hot wetness.

Automatically, Merlin began to suck, cheeks hollowing out.

“Fuck, his mouth.” Gwaine groaned, other hand reaching into his shorts to cup at his bulge. “I reckon he could even take you, Perce.”

“You really think so?” Percy said, sounding so hopeful, as if he had been told Christmas was coming early. He stripped himself of his jockstrap and shorts to tug at his cock, huge and heavy against his thighs. “I don’t know, Gwaine, he’s only human.”

Even Leon was checking Merlin over, tapping at the hard plastic cockcage before fondling Merlin’s balls. He turned to Arthur. “Really? Bit mean, don’t you think?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I keep it on all the time.” But he did keep it on often enough that Merlin’s orgasms often led to grateful tears that Arthur enjoyed far too much. “Just have your fun, will you? I’m trying to be a good friend.”

“You should be a good friend more often.” Gwaine dragged Merlin to the centre of the living room by his ankles, had him on his belly with a plop before stripping himself of his clothes.  He was on his knees in moments, prying Merlin’s arsehole apart. “Aw, Princess. You even lubed him up for us.”

Merlin let out a small noise, squirming as the lube began to dribble out of his hole and down his thighs. “Please-.” His eyes widened, blue darkening as Gwaine began to finger him.

Merlin tried to crawl away, unused to being violated by someone who wasn't his master.

“ _Uh_ ,” he cried out, voice muffled by the plush carpet as Gwaine replaced his fingers with his cock, bottoming out in one smooth thrust.  

The squelching sound of sex filled the room, dappled with Gwaine’s incessant commentary.

It spurred Percival into action, had him pulling Merlin by up by his hair with one hand, the other guiding his fat cock to Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin resisted, but only for a moment. With a pleading side glance at his master, he parted his lips, swallowed Percy down and was only able to get about halfway down.

“Oh _gods,”_ Percy moaned, eyes wide in disbelief, as if this was the first time anyone’s ever been able to take this much of him. It was probably was.

“Merlin!” Arthur snapped. “You know _better_.”

Chastised, Merlin withdrew, wincing when Percy’s spit soaked cock slapped him, leaving spit and precome everywhere. He gave more attention to the cockhead, kissing the slit and tonguing at the foreskin. It was only after, when Percy’s hips started to twitch that he took the thick length into his mouth, choking as he pressed further, tears welling up in his eyes.

His chest shuddered, shallow breaths that were fucked out of him by Gwaine’s brutal pounding.

“Can’t believe you found him free-range.” Leon’s down on his knees, running a careful hand down Merlin’s throat -- hand pausing for a moment to press against the bump of Percy’s cock before running over Merlin’s shoulders and down his arms“I know a lot of people who would pay a lot of money for something like this.” He trailed a finger over Merlin’s clenched fists, then looked at Arthur.

“You lot are so demanding,” Arthur huffed, tossing Leon the set of keys to unlock Merlin’s cuffs.

Grasping at Merlin’s hand, Leon forced those lithe fingers to jerk him off. “I was feeling left out.”

“The more the merrier,” Gwaine grunted between thrusts. His grip on Merlin’s hips were already causing bruises, a redness that matched the carpet burns on Merlin’s knees.

He looked like some sort of debauched fucking tripod, on knees and a single hand as he was stuffed with cocks. It made Arthur harder than he already was, had him staining the inside of his jeans with precome.

Gwaine must be a good fuck, because Merlin spat out Percy’s cock, face scrunched up, a confusion of pain and pleasure as he came, still trapped in his cockcage. He was openly crying now, chest heaving with sobs. “Master,” he whimpered, sniffling. “I’m sorry.”  

“Shit,” Percy swore, tightening his hold on Merlin's hair, pulling him back into place as he begain to facefuck him with a crazed abandonment.

Merlin wailed, as best as he could while choking, his free hand flailing for a moment, unstable before it gripped at the plush carpet.   

“Keep doing that,” Gwaine moaned. “Makes him tighter.”

Percy nodded, face flushed. He managed a few more thrusts, cock sliding along those swollen lips before Leon nudged him away, his own formidable cock deep down Merlin’s throat in a matter of moments.

Percy looked like a kicked puppy, cock still stiff and covered in spit and precome.

“Sorry,” Leon breathed heavily, rabbiting against Merlin’s mouth. “Wanted to finish in his mouth.” He did just that, face reddening to match his hair as he emptied himself into Merlin.

Merlin’s swallowed thickly, throat bobbing as he tried to swallow all that come. Some still dribbled out of his mouth to run down his chin and fall onto the carpet.

Arthur will have him clean it later, using his tongue or magic. Probably both.

“Gonna try his mouth next time,” Gwaine said with a groan, flipping his hair in a flamboyant manner as he came. “Fuck. This ain’t right,” he said sadly, looking at his spent cock. “You’re a bastard, Arthur. Should’ve told us about this sooner. Would’ve gotten some blue magic pills if you know what I mean.”

“I said you could use him, not break him.” Because that was Arthur’s job. Only he was allowed to break Merlin into tiny little pieces and put him back together whichever way he saw fit. “Hurry up. I’m giving you guys another hour.”

“Naw,” Gwaine grinned, smile all soft and mellow from being sexually stated. He flopped down next to Arthur, naked arse on the expensive leather. “Is the princess cock shy? You’re welcome to come fuck him with us. I mean, he still has his other hand.” He snatched up the remote control on the coffee table and began to flick through channels.

“Please, as if I would fuck him in front of you lot.” Because Gwaine’s commentary was enough to be a boner killer.

“Oh, I love this episode,” he said, settling on an episode of Doctor Who. “Makes me cry every time.”

“Sorry, Arthur,” Percy gestured a thumb at Merlin who wasn’t moving now, unless shivering and twitching counted. “Is it alright if I finish up?”

“Of course.”

He looked so happy, like he was eleven and just been told he could stay up past his bedtime.

“M-master?” Merlin whimpered, looking at him with such pleading eyes that it only made Arthur want to make him cry more. He let out a squeak when Percy manhandled him, pulling him up by his hips.

“No, wait. _Please_ ,” he begged, eyes widening when he felt the head of Percy’s cock enter him with a wet ‘pop’. _“Master_ ,” he wailed, fingers clawing at the carpet, trying to get away from the thick length that was still entering him. Gold flickered through his eyes, blazing bright before dying out again. It happened over and over again. His magic trying so valiantly to protect himself, only to be subdued by the collar.

He’s never taken anything bigger than Arthur’s cock before. Arthur smiled to himself, thinking of the inflatable dildo and fisting gloves that were already being delivered.  

“It’s too much. Too much,” He’s openly weeping, sniffling into the carpet as Percy’s cock distended Merlin’s belly. “Please. Master. I’ll be good.” he whimpered, voice being drowned out by Percy’s grunts.  

“Oh, you're very good,” Percy hissed, tightening his grip, stance widening as he began to pound into Merlin, heavy balls loud as they slapped against skin.

“Shit,” Gwaine breathed, eyes glued to the scene before him. “Look at him go.” He palmed at his cock, already hardening. “Might go for seconds if you’ll let us.”

“As long as you’re done within the hour. I have things to do, you know?”  

“I pity the poor sod that marries Percy.” Leon laughed. He’s already getting dressed, zipping his jeans with a satisfied smile. “They're going to end up on a wheelchair, with a cock like that.”

“You wanna be next?” Percy joked, a blush forming on his face that had nothing to do with the exertion of fucking.

“I’ll… I’ll be good,” Merlin promised, over and over again. “Please. Master. I’ll be good…”  At the sight of Gwaine getting back up and prepping his cock, he became silent, eyes becoming a dull and glassy as his magic gave up. He let out a sob, and didn’t fight back.

By the time everyone was done.. Arthur had seen his mates out, promised to let them visit again, a fucking included.

When he closed the door, a welcoming silence returned to the house.

Merlin was a listless mess on the carpet, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as tremors danced through his body.

“You did very well today, Merlin.” He said, taking off his shirt and toeing off his socks. He nudged at Merlin’s swollen cock with his foot, still trapped in the cockcage and then pressed down on Merlin’s belly.

“Oh!” Merlin gasped, mouth a perfect ‘o’ as come and lube oozed out of him, darkening the carpet between his thighs. He squirmed, tried to bring his knees together, to keep everything in like he had been ordered to, but they trembled, and then went lax.

“I’m very happy with you.” Arthur sighed, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. Such a relief. He played with his foreskin, using his precome to slick his hand as he began to fist his cock, other hand tugging at his balls. “I’ll even take that cockcage off for a little bit. Would you like that?” He groaned, hips hitching. “Come on, love. You know what to do.”       

Eyes closed, Merlin opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as white dappled his eyelids, mingled with the tears on his cheeks and joined with the drying, cloying come Leon, Gwaine and Percy had smeared on him before.

Perfect.

 


End file.
